1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to bathroom taps, particularly, to a water-saving antiblocking anti-splash waterfall head core that is set at the outlet of taps, at the outlet of the time-lapse valve without piston of some underslung feeler lever, or at the central outlet of some shower head.
2. Brief Introduction of Related Art
Nowadays, the structure of the widely-used bubble forming head of a water nozzle is, usually, a filtering mesh nozzle lining installed inside the housing of various bubble formers. Ventilation passage is provided around the circumference of the filtering mesh nozzle lining. First, water goes through a porous dense mesh; then, the water is sprayed and mixed into air, and forms bubbles, and then forms slower and softer running water through a multi-layer closed filtering mesh set at the water outlet. There is another type of taps, the water outlet of which direct adopts water pores, such as those of shower heads; the water pores divide water into smaller parts, which also plays the role of showering flows. However, the drawback is that impurity clogging will happen after long time use, poor water quality is very obvious, and because the water flows coming out have big impact, it will cause splash; in addition, the traditional shape of water coming out is tedious, which is not helpful to water-saving from the angle of senses; moreover, some taps use the design of big plate or flat nozzle to exaggerate the effect of waterfall, which is high cost and lacks compatibility.